


【澈荣/奎顺】痛点

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 5





	【澈荣/奎顺】痛点

权顺荣又长了口腔溃疡，脸颊内侧的肉烂出一个小坑，用舌头轻轻一碰痛得眼角都皱起来。他不得不在牙齿和腮帮之间的空隙里填充空气，来缓解那股无法逃脱的钝痛。

崔胜澈掰着他的下巴要给他涂药，用食指蘸了软膏往嘴里探，刚触到那块灰白色的薄膜，权顺荣就像被按下启动键的小玩具，牢牢把牙齿卡在了崔胜澈指节上。

“好痛喔”，权顺荣瘪着嘴抱怨，两片温热的嘴唇在崔胜澈手指上不住摩擦，崔胜澈往胸腔深处使劲吸了口气，“忍一下”，没有主语的话也不知道是在说给谁听。

需要忍耐的东西有很多，崔胜澈更是要比其他人多承受一些，少年人犟着一口气撑出的坚硬外壳布满了肉眼不可见的裂纹，他没法和别人说，但权顺荣知道。

权顺荣使出浑身解数想要填平它们，用汗水用眼泪，当然还用了紧密的拥抱和热切的亲吻。

软膏涂上去暂时缓解了一丝热度，权顺荣托着腮耍无赖一样把药往崔胜澈手里塞，“以后每天都要帮我涂药”。这种偶尔的示弱和依赖堪称宝贵，崔胜澈用指背轻轻碰了碰他的脸，“好”。

之前染的颜色已经褪的七七八八，现在权顺荣顶着一头淡粉色的头发像春天某种叫不上名字的小花。崔胜澈伸手去拨弄他新长出来的黑色发根，权顺荣突然一头扎在崔胜澈肩膀上，摇头晃脑地故意闹他。柔软发尾和隐隐露头的坚硬胡茬相接，崔胜澈忍不住侧过脸用力蹭了几下。

对成年人来说遵医嘱可能是世界上最难的事情，权顺荣一大早从练习室回来就窝在厨房的桌子边吃辣味泡面。金珉奎实在看不过他一边龇牙咧嘴一边嘬面的惨烈样子，把纸碗拿过来丢进垃圾桶里，到处找米要给他煮粥喝。

权顺荣小尾巴似的跟着金珉奎在厨房丁大点地方转，好像看什么都新奇，金珉奎把米倒进锅里按下定时键，一转头就看见权顺荣变形的笑脸。为了不拉扯到那块肿痛的皮肉，他哥笑起来嘴角都比往常要平一些，嘴唇有些不自觉地撅着，看起来惨兮兮的，可怜又可爱。

金珉奎用胳膊在胸膛和大理石台面之间框出一块小小的空间来安放权顺荣，“你干嘛”，“我房间没人”。权顺荣垂头不看他，用拖鞋轻踢金珉奎的脚踝示意他让开。

金珉奎惯会撒娇，弯折膝盖把自己的视线调到比权顺荣还低的角度，执着地要去盯他的眼睛。辛辣的刺激让溃疡更疼了，权顺荣用力抿了下嘴，痛处在牙齿上重重一撞，他蒙上金珉奎眼睛的手都微不可见的抖了一下。

这是场结局毫无疑问的对赌，投资方毫不吝啬的付出热情，很快就可以赢得想要的权力。

不久前权顺荣胳膊的脱臼还让人心有余悸，金珉奎体贴的放弃了偏爱的后入式，把人面对面搂在怀里，头抵在权顺荣心窝好像孩童般纯真，手却伸到股缝里色情地作乱。

权顺荣更喜欢现在这样，从背后做的时候整个人被撞击着远离又被扯着手拉回来，活生生一场捕捉与叛逃。

灯光在眼前晃成一片，权顺荣的肩胛用力向后展开，红艳艳的乳尖就送到金珉奎嘴边。细嫩的软肉被卡在尖锐犬齿的缝隙里折磨，权顺荣“嘶”的一声，金珉奎马上仰着头问他“哥被我咬痛了吗”。

眼睛水汪汪的真亮啊，权顺荣心想，“不是，我嘴里的溃疡痛”，他把手横在口鼻前面，用掌心接住了金珉奎凑上来的吻。

讨吻不成，金珉奎负气用力往上顶，害得权顺荣不得不圈住他的肩膀来保持平衡。腿根的肌肉轻轻抽搐，权顺荣终于还是撑不住脱力滑下去，下身吞得更深了一些。

权顺荣板起脸来作势要教训弟弟，却被金珉奎带着得意的笑容扑了一怀，大片肌肤相贴，烫得他从喉咙里深深叹出一口气来。

和金珉奎一顿胡天胡地下来权顺荣的眼皮都在打架，电饭煲里还温热的粥只是随便扒了几口就准备上楼回房间睡觉。推开房门，权顺荣意外地发现崔胜澈正睡在他床上，五指虚虚地拢着他的溃疡药膏，好像也用手掌为它做了个床。

被子没盖，手机丢在一边，一看就是等着等着睡着了。

权顺荣没叫醒崔胜澈，爬上床蜷缩起身体往他怀里靠了靠，用没被压住的半截被子把两个人裹在一起就闭上了眼。

第二天有签售的行程，大家站一排让记者拍照，权顺荣和金珉奎刚好挨着。左边拍完了换右边，权顺荣不经意看着金珉奎的侧面出了神，明明昨天在床上是要低头看的一张脸，红毯上正经起来却只能仰望了。

突然他注意到金珉奎的唇边翘起一个隐秘的弧度，权顺荣知道自己被发现了。但金珉奎就是不看他，甚至面对层层叠叠的闪光灯更多了几分从容。权顺荣越看越好笑，学着金珉奎的样子在眼睛里装一弯水光使劲盯着他瞧，想看看到底能不能化了这层铁面无私的伪装。

无声的较量才开始几秒权顺荣就忍不住咧开嘴败下阵来，记者在前面喊“往这边看”，他小心地舔了舔跳痛的溃疡当做安抚，对着镜头摆出一个标准的笑。

崔胜澈站在队伍最前面隐约听到一点动静，连脸都没有往后偏一下。

粉丝排着队走上来，金珉奎低头签字，坐在权顺荣前面的女生满是担心的声音飘进耳朵里，“感觉顺荣最近笑的样子都变了，胜澈欧巴说你嘴里长了溃疡，很痛吗……”。

肯定很痛，都不让我亲，金珉奎默默在心里回答。权顺荣那幅可怜兮兮的笑脸被无数镜头捕获，金珉奎听着咔嚓咔嚓的快门声想，到底长在哪，有多痛呢。

签售结束后，金珉奎把手搭在权顺荣肩膀上推着他往保姆车走，崔胜澈远远地喊“顺荣啊，今晚记得找我涂药，昨天就忘记了”。权顺荣满口应着，神情是那种被惯坏小孩所特有的，嫌弃里隐含炫耀，巴不得让全世界都知道有人对自己好。

晚上权顺荣去找崔胜澈的时候，刚好遇到金珉奎正从冰箱里拿水，他头朝下栽进崔胜澈床里，听见冰箱门被甩上时缓冲条发出的沉闷响声。

“张嘴给我看看”，崔胜澈在权顺荣心里的定位实在矛盾，很多时候他的少年气总让权顺荣想起自己那个虚无缥缈的念想——希望他哥能多享受一些这个年纪该有的无忧无虑，但有些时候，比如此时此刻，权顺荣会清醒地意识到，他是兄长、是家长，是头在眼睛里藏了许多他读不懂想法的雄狮。

从沉默到对视和从对视到唇齿相接的时间差有多久，权顺荣迷迷糊糊总也算不明白，清醒的熔点太低，被崔胜澈灼热的吐息一吹就液化。不是说要看溃疡吗，为什么要顶着鼻头看他的眼睛，权顺荣感到自己的心率反倒缓慢下来，好像想在极度缩短的距离里寻找共振。

崔胜澈错开眼，张嘴把权顺荣的小指含了进去，他用牙齿咬住金属尾戒坚硬的棱角，把它一点一点从权顺荣手上脱下来。权顺荣安抚似的摩挲崔胜澈后颈，冰冷的戒指被端正摆在他饱满的下唇中央，然后被濡湿被温热。崔胜澈的大拇指不住揉搓权顺荣溃疡位置的脸颊，像怕弄疼了他又像想要让他痛个清醒。

权顺荣喘息着把戒指收到手心里，用圆润的鼻头轻轻碰了碰崔胜澈的，“给我涂药吧”。

得过口腔溃疡的人就会反复发作，疼痛难忍，却能自愈。


End file.
